Last Friday Night
by MagicallyBored
Summary: College!AU Sam and Gabriel are in the same dorm in college. Sam's trying to hide his feelings for Gabriel. Sabriel. A tiny bit of Destiel.


"Mom! Dad! Dean and I are leaving!" Sam called. He picked up a box of textbooks and kicked the front door open with his foot.

"John come here!" Mary scurried down the staircase and flung herself into her second-born son's arms. "Oh look at you Sammy. All grown up." Sam dropped the box.

John Winchester stomped down the stairs and took his wife and son into a bear hug. "Ahh, I remember when you were just a little toddler," John smiled warmly.

"Hey, is Sam suddenly the favorite?" Dean walked in, his car keys jangling in his pocket.

"C'mon, Dean, you know I always was," Sam pulled away from his parents.

Dean smiled. "We better get going,"

Sam picked the cardboard box of textbooks back up. "Well, I guess this is goodbye,"

John squeezed Mary's shoulders "Guess so, son,"

Sam grinned and nodded, then followed his brother out the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Sam opened the passenger side door of his brother's 1967 Chevy Impala. John and Mary Winchester waved at their children as the black car sped off into the distance, leaving a trail of dust, and the slight scent of gasoline.

* * *

About a day or so later, Sam and Dean were about 5 minutes away from Stanford. Both brothers were tired and relieved to finally be there.

"Geez, I can't believe _you_ of all people got accepted into Stanford," Dean said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, says the guy that never even _went _to college,"

"I-uh- Touché, little brother,"

"Woah!" Sam's mouth formed an O-shape. "Dude, look! I think that's the college!"

Dean grinned and exited the highway.

He found his way into the college parking lot. "Let's go Sammy,"

Later Sam was settled in his dorm, and Dean left him. He was ready for the college life.

Sam made himself at home. He set up a bedside table and placed a family picture down. Dean, his parents and even Adam, the delinquent Winchester who was in prison, were all in the picture.

"Hellooo..." Someone poked their head into Sam's dorm and looked around.

"Hi," Sam said awkwardly. He shuffled closer to the guy.

"I'm in this dorm-"

"Oh!" Sam fumbled through one of his boxes and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "You... You Gabriel Novak?"

The guy smiled. "Guilty," Gabriel walked in and threw his bag on the floor. "Sweet, this place's got a couch," Gabriel looked up and down Sam, "Sooo... You must be Sammy Winchester,"

"Uh, _Sam_ Winchester," Sam corrected. _God. This is either going to be the worst first year or the best, _Sam thought.

"Alrighty, _Sam,_" Gabriel lounged on the couch, "what classes do you have?"

So, Sam and Gabriel compared classes. They had some together, actually _most _classes together.

Only two things ran through Sam's mind that day:

1.) He was going to have to be pretty good friends with Gabriel if he was spending all his time with him.

And 2.) Gabriel was hot.

Wait _what? Sam Winchester, you are most certainly __not_ _gay. _

What was up with him?

Sam decided to ignore his sudden gay thoughts and continue on with his first day of college.

He and Gabriel became pretty good friends, luckily. Gabriel was annoying most of the time, but other times, he was pretty freakin' hilarious.

Gabriel also had this weird sweet tooth and brought candy wherever he went; let it be on the way to classes, or hey, _during _classes. Let's just say that Sam never went hungry.

* * *

Later that year, Gabriel and Sam were best friends. Sam knew practically everything about Gabriel, and Gabriel knew everything about Sam. Gabriel even helped Sam through a break-up with his long-lasting girlfriend, Jessica.

Everything was pretty good in college... Except for the fact Sam was still trying to hide deep down inside, that he had a huge crush on Gabriel.

He's had a crush on him since the very first day of college and it _wouldn't go away. _

One Friday night, everything changed.

"Hey, Sammy-wammy! I'm going out with Kali tonight. I won't be back until, say, next morning," Gabriel smirked.

"Kali?" Sam sighed. "That girl you've been going out with for, like, three million years?"

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and looked down. "Three months," He looked back up at his best friend. "What's up, Sam? You seem upset." Gabriel tilted his head, "I could hook you up with one of Kali's hot friends- and let me tell you, Kali has some _really hot _friends."

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I-I'm fine."

Gabriel frowned. "You want me to stay, man? Y'know, bros before-"

"No, no just _leave_," Sam mumbled, a little too angrily. Uh-oh. You're never supposed to mess with a jealous Sam Winchester.

"Okay, dude, now I'm staying," Gabriel laughed. "Seriously, tell me what's going on with you. I won't tell anyone." He mimed zipping his lips.

Sam groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

"C'mon Sammy," Gabriel sing-songed. Gabriel reached out his hand and slowly poked Sam's stomach. "Sam, Sam, SAAAM,"

_Is this what Gabriel would sound like during sex? _Sam wondered. He pushed more weird thoughts out of his brain. "Stop poking me,"

"Sam," Gabriel said sternly, "are you on your period-"

"UGH," Sam got up.

"Hah, your hair's all messy," Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair. "Good moose."

"Wha-?"

Gabriel took a seat next to Sam on the bed. "Now Sam, you have to tell me what's been bothering you,"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Gabriel chuckled. "Oh Samsquatch. Playing hard to get, eh?"

"I-I-" Sam's cheeks flushed.

"Come on, Sammy," Gabriel nudged his best friend in the ribs.

Then Gabriel got serious, "Sam, I'm not joking. You have to tell me what's wrong right now, or I'm going to get the Student Counselor. I'm worried about you. I love-" Gabriel swallowed, "I mean- I really am going to send-"

"Wait... What did you say?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"...I said that I was going to send you to the Student Counselor-"

"No after that. You said you were worried about me, then you said you loved.. something. Then you changed the subject," Sam pointed out, staring intently at Gabriel. Gabriel looked scared and embarrased. "Were you going to say you loved... me?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't-"

"Because if you were, I would say, 'I love you, too'," Sam swallowed, "because I really do love you and I've had this really big crush on you since the first day of college. I don't know, I mean, I'm not even gay, so-"

"Sam. Do you really feel that way about me?" Gabriel interrupted, standing up.

"Well... yeah," Sam nodded, looking up at Gabriel.

"Good, because yes, I love you. I've had a crush on you since day one. I was never happy with any of my girlfriends, not even Kali," Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's shoulders.

Suddenly, Sam had a lapful of Gabriel. They both leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sam bit Gabriel's lip slightly, and Gabriel willingly opened his mouth. Sam thrust his tongue into his mouth and Gabriel tried to push his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned, a rumbling, vibrating noise that made Gabriel get shivers up and down his body. It really turned him on.

Sam pulled apart, and whispered, "Please Gabriel, I want you,"

"Oh God yes, Sam, I want you, too," Gabriel licked Sam's ear and worked his way down to his collarbone.

Sam moaned. He ripped off Gabriel's clothes and had the best night of his life

* * *

The next morning, green eyes met honey eyes.

Sam and Gabriel could both could see just a little, with the sun rising through the window.

They were both lying down in Sam's bed, their legs tangled together, as well as the bed sheets twisted around their legs.

"Sam," Gabriel kissed the top of Sam's nose, then looked up at him, "say you love me. I want to hear you say it."

"I love you Gabriel,"

"What? I can't hear you?" Gabriel grinned.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Whaaat?"

"GODAMMIT. I LOVE YOU GABRIEL NOVAK."

"Gosh, Sam, I think the whole floor heard you." Gabriel started laughing.

"Hey no fair," Sam poked Gabriel's bare stomach, which made him laugh even harder. "Now _you _have to yell that you love _me_."

"Fine," Gabriel laughed one last time, "I LOVE YOU SAM WINCHESTER. YOU'RE REALLY HOT."

Sam turned bright pink.

"Aw look. You'e all embarrased now," Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair. "You're so cute." Sam was about to object, but then Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam pulled away, laughing. "No you're cuter."

Gabriel kissed Sam on the nose again, causing him to giggle. "Agree to disagree."

Sam giggled started tickling Gabriel.

"Oh no!- Sam- how!- Did- you- know- Ahh!" Gabriel jumped around on the bed, "-I'm- ticklish!"

"You laugh like a girl," Sam stopped tickling.

"Hey!"

Sam laughed once again.

And that's how they spent they're Saturday- laughing and kissing.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel had to hide their relationship on campus. If people found out what happened in their dorm, they would get seperated from each other. They tried to hide it during classes, except they secretly held hands under the table.

Only a couple of Sam and Gabriel's closest friends knew about their relationship.

On the last day of the first year of college before summer, it was hard enough trying to pack up with having make-out sessions every ten minutes. But later, Sam would have to tell his brother and his parents that he was kind of... gay, and Gabriel would have to tell all his brothers and his sister (Anna) that he apprently was gay, too

Dean was outside the parking lot, leaning against the hood of his car.

Sam ran out with Gabriel, a box in both their arms. "Dean!"

"Sammy!" Dean pulled his brother into a hug.

"And who's this?" Dean folded his arms.

"Name's Gabriel," Gabriel held out his hand. Dean shook it.

"He's my dorm-mate," Sam said, putting a box down.

"Oh cool-"

"And also my boyfriend," Sam looked up at Dean.

"B-boyfriend? Sam you're-"

"I don't know. I think I'm gay? Or at least Bi," Sam shrugged. "But I love him. I love Gabriel. I love him to death," Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"Well, it's fine with me,"

"Really?" Sam smiled, "Do you think Mom and Dad'll be okay with it?"

"I don't know. Do I look like Mom or Dad?"

Sam chuckled. He and Gabriel put boxes in the trunk.

Just then, a little blue car pulled up next to the Impala.

"Hey, that's Cas' car!" Gabriel ran over to the blue car.

"Gabriel, it is nice to see you!" Castiel got out of his car and hugged his brother.

"I thought Luci was picking me up,"

"No, he was busy," Cas replied.

"Alright," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "c'mon Sam, let's get my stuff," Gabriel and Sam left back to the dorm.

"Hiya," Dean waved at Castiel.

Cas blushed. "Hello, I am Castiel,"

"I'm Dean, but you can call me any time," Dean pulled out a marker and winked. He wrote his number on Cas' hand.

Castiel squinted his eyes, and tilted his head, not understanding the pick-up line. "So is your name 'Any Time'?"

"Ahhaha! You're really cute," Dean flirted, "no, I'm Dean. Call me, okay? I wrote my number on your hand."

"Oh," Cas blushed again. "You are very cute as well."

"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE. HEAVY HEAVY HEAVY HEEAAAVY," Gabriel rushed to the trunk and slammed all the boxes in. "Hey Cassie what's that on your hand?"

"Dean's number," Cas said blankly.

Gabriel just smiled. "Cool. I gotta boyfriend, too. Okay? Okay. Great!" Gabriel looked to Sam. "See Sam? My family is _totally _understanding."

Sam just shook his head. "Gabriel, will I see you over the summer?"

"'Course you will Sammy. I live just outside Lawrence. Drop by anytime," Gabriel said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam frowned. "I'm gonna miss sleeping with you. You make me feel safe."

"Gosh, Sammy, I'm gonna miss you too," Gabriel stood on his tippy toes and kissed Sam.

"Ride with me," Sam said, pulling away, "come see my house, meet my parents."

"I don't know-"

"_Please_ Gabriel," Sam was getting all teary eyed. He really cared about Gabriel. Sam lowered his voice, "spend the night with me."

"Cas?" Castiel looked down at his brother.

"Fine by me,"

"Hey! You can come over to, eh Cassy?" Dean winked and nudged Castiel.

"Um, I don't-"

"Yeah, Castiel. It'll be fun!" Sam agreed.

"I-I- Okay," The truth was, that Castiel thought Dean was really cute and would love to get to know him better but he was too shy to ask. What if Dean found that he didn't like him-

"Cas! Let's go!" Gabriel shook Castiel's shoulder.

Cas nodded and got into his blue car and follwed the Winchesters plus Gabriel, to their house.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Gabriel," Sam was scared. Gabriel stood next to him, equally afraid.

"Boyfriend?" Mary Winchester frowned, "Sammy, why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"I didn't know. And I love Gabriel. I love him," Sam said looking down.

"I- John?" John nodded at Mary.

"Sam," John Winchester cleared his throat, "we appreciate your life choices, and it seems you love this Gabriel very much, so it's fine by us."

"Really? Thank you, Dad, Mom!" Sam hugged his parents. "Wait where's Dean?"

The two lovers and the parents looked for Dean in the living room. They found him on the couch making out with Castiel.

"Hey guys!" Dean grinned wickedly and pushed Castiel off his lap.

"What-"

"Wow we should _so_ double date," Gabriel laughed.

Sam shook his head. "Gabriel, wanna see my old room?"

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel took Sam's hand and rushed up the staircase.

"Don't do anything up there!" Mary yelled.

Sam and Gabriel just giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Wow sorry I can't write smut so I didn't lol. I'm considering writing an epilogue. I probably am. If you have a thought on it, please review ^-^**

**Reviews appreciated. Thank you!**

**P.S. If there are any typos, sorry :/**


End file.
